1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure useful in keeping a sleeping person covered throughout the night. It is useful in keeping sheets and blankets properly placed on the bed and not sliding to the side or bottom of the bed.
2. Background Art
Sleeping children, in particular toddlers, always seem to end up uncovered and exposed to varying temperatures throughout the night. Their beds never seem to stay assembled.
An example of an approach to this problem is given in the U.S. Pat. to Schuetze (No. 4,413,368). A combination bedspread and sleeping enclosure, the bedspead being made to form fit the associated mattress and including a transversely disposed fastening element whereby a cooperating fastening element, is secured to the sleeping enclosure so as to be removably interconnected to the transverse fastening element of the bedspread. The sleeping enclosure has one end closed and two closed sides. The sleeping enclosure eliminates the need for the typical sheets and blankets presently employed for bedding as well as a separate spread or bed cover.
While this overcomes the typical problems of bed-making by providing a combination bedspread and sleeping enclosure requiring a minimal amount of bedding, it does not solve the problem of keeping the covers around a sleeping child.